Daylight
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Aku sudah melangkah jauh kedepan. Andaikan waktu itu aku bisa menggapaimu, aku tak akan diam saja disini.—Akihiko, Miki.


**Disclaimer: **Shin Megami Tensei : Persona 3 hanya milik ATLUS. Yang bisa saya miliki cuma kaset gamenya sama cerita ini.

**Genre:** Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Summary: **Aku sudah melangkah jauh kedepan. Andaikan waktu itu aku bisa menggapaimu, aku tak akan diam saja disini.—Akihiko, Miki. For Unmaterialized Dream Challenge!

* * *

**Daylight**  
2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

Iwatodai, Minato-ku, 1999.

Ketika itu, aku dan kau, setelah orang tua kita meninggal karena rumah kita terbakar. Kita tidak punya saudara untuk menjadi pengasuh, kami pun diadopsi oleh sebuah panti asuhan yang tak terlalu terkenal di pinggiran kota sempit Iwatodai. Kau tersenyum kecil padaku dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja, aku pun tersenyum—aku senang begitu melihat senyum harapan keluar darimu—kau bagaikan malaikat.

Ya, ini adik perempuan kecilku, Sanada Miki. Dan aku kakaknya satu-satunya, Sanada Akihiko. Umur kami sama karena kami anak kembar, tetapi Miki jauh lebih kecil untuk bisa dibilang anak berumur 8 tahun, tangannya yang kecil, dan sosoknya yang nampak rapuh. Padahal ia adalah seorang yang tegar—bahkan lebih tegar dari lelaki sepertiku. Aku terus melindunginya, karena aku adalah orang terakhir yang bisa ia percaya—itu menurutku.

Kita bersekolah di satu sekolah yang sama, sekolah dasar Gekkoukan—sebelum dan semenjak orangtua kami tiada—katanya, orang-orang panti asuhan itu mendapat sponsor dari sebuah grup bernama Kirijo yang sangat berpengaruh di kota itu. Kami masih bisa mengenyam pendidikan secara gratis karena itu. Kami berdua hanya menyendiri, tiap harinya, hingga saat itu.

Ada seseorang di kelasku yang dianggap melakukan _bullying_, padahal ia adalah anak baik-baik. Ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah hari itu juga. Aku pun membuntutinya keluar sekolah, ia ternyata menolong Miki yang tengah di_bully_ oleh sekelompok yang asli. Ia menghajar semua orang yang mengganggu Miki, dan aku berlari melapornya ke ruang guru. Aku memang lemah dan suka lari dari masalah, padahal aku ingin sekali melindungi adikku.

Setelah melapor, aku menemui orang itu—yang tengah ada di UKS bersama Miki—mengobati memar akibat perkelahian barusan.

"Terima kasih," ucapku singkat. "Siapa kau? Mau kalau kita berteman?"

Lawan bicaraku hanya membelalakkan mata. "...Aku tidak butuh teman,"

"Kau bohong," balasku, aku terus menatap matanya, mata coklat gelap yang terus menampakkan sorot kesepian dan kesendirian.

"Nii-san, ini orang yang menyelamatkanku, lho!" ucap Miki dengan polos, mencairkan suasana.

"Ini kakakmu?" ucap anak itu, Miki mengangguk. "Ohh, salam kenal, aku Aragaki Shinjiro, kalian?"

Dengan begitulah, kami sering bermain bertiga. Saat sekolah, sepulang sekolah, ataupun di panti asuhan. Tempat yang paling kami suka untuk bermain adalah dibelakang stasiun Port Island. Tempat itu sangat sepi di sore hari, dan kami selalu bermain hingga senja waktunya kami pulang. Dunia serasa milik kami bertiga, kami mengerti satu sama lain. Aku tahu kalau Shinji adalah tipe orang yang lembut, tetapi cara bicaranya seperti tak bersahabat. Miki sebenarnya bisa mempunyai banyak teman selain kami berdua, tapi ia terlalu pemalu untuk bicara. Sementara aku adalah seorang yang sok kuat—menurut Shinji—dan rela berkorban walau canggung.

Hari demi hari berlalu, tahun demi tahun berlalu dengan cepat...

* * *

Iwatodai, Minato-ku, 2002

Aku berumur 11 tahun, Miki 11 tahun dan Shinji 11 tahun. Banyak yang berubah semenjak 3 tahun lalu, Miki sudah dapat bergaul dengan baik dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, jadi kami berdua tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Suatu hari, saat aku pulang bersama Shinji di tengah Paulownia Mall yang ada di Port Island.

"Hei, bukannya sebentar lagi Miki ulang tahun, Aki?" tanya Shinji begitu melewati Game Center.

"Mhm? O—Oh iya! Hampir saja aku lupa!" aku menepuk jidatku. "Kira-kira apa hadiah yang cocok untuknya?"

"Hrrm...bagaimana kalau ini?" Shinji menunjuk arah kaca tempat crane game, ada boneka kelinci kecil yang cocok untuk Miki. "Dan sekalian kita bikin cake sendiri, gimana?"

"Ide bagus!" aku memberi jempolku pada Shinji. "Tapi, darimana kita akan dapat uang? Kita tidak mungkin meminta pada pemilik panti, kan?"

"Aku kenal dengan paman pemilik toko roti di blok panti, mungkin kalau kita minta kita bisa kerja disana, bagaimana?"

Aku pun menyetujui ide tersebut, kami mulai mengumpulkan uang dengan susah payah. Lalu membeli semua perlengkapan untuk membuat cake. Dengan bantuan toko roti itu, kami bisa membuat cake kecil yang cukup untuk disantap bertiga, dan aku sudah mendapatkan boneka kelinci yang ditunjuk Shinji untuk Miki (setelah sekian kali mencoba) dari Crane Game di Game Center Paulownia Mall itu. Hari yang dituju pun semakin dekat, dan syukurlah kami bisa tepat waktu.

"Miki, nanti jam 8 malam datang ke kamarku dan Shinji, ya! Dia minta diajarkan PR Bahasa Inggris!" teriakku sepulang sekolah hari itu, Miki biasanya pulang lebih telat karena ia mendapat tugas membersihkan kandang kelinci sekolah. Ia mengangguk dengan ajakanku, dan aku pulang lebih dulu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

Waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul 8, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar Shinji.

"Nii-san, Shinji-kun~? Aku dat—"

"**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"**

Kontan saja Miki hanya bisa melongo dengan pesta mendadak begini. Kami pun menikmati cake dan Miki tampak senang dengan boneka kelinci yang kuberikan.

"Nii-san juga ulang tahun hari ini kan? Maaf aku tidak memberikan apapun,"

"Tidak apa-apa, pesta begini aku sudah senang kok, iya kan, Shinji?"

"Tapi, aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu nii-san, janji."

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Tapi aku akan senang juga kalau kau memberi hadiah."

"Heh, bilang saja kau minta hadiah juga," Shinji nyengir. "Kue buatanku enak, kan, Miki?"

"H-Hei! Itu buatanku juga tahu!"

Tawa kami pecah malam itu. Setelah itu, kami tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Sesuatu yang membuat impianku untuk melindungi Miki kandas bagai angin malam yang meniup tumpukkan beribu kertas.

Semua bilang kejadian itu terjadi akibat hubungan arus listrik.

Hari itu, mendadak semua terlihat merah dan menyala. Panti asuhan satu-satunya tempatku tinggal terbakar, sama seperti saat aku kehilangan orangtua kami. Aku dan Shinji berhasil keluar dari panti yang terbakar itu bersama banyak anak lain, tetapi...

"**MANA MIKI?"** teriakku pada yang lain.

"T-Tadi dia ada di kamarnya, dan... dia masih disana..." seorang gadis kecil menjelaskan sambil berlinang air mata. "K-Katanya, ia mencari boneka kelinci..."

Spontan aku langsung berusaha menerobos rombongan orang dewasa yang tengah berusaha memadamkan api yang makin menyala-nyala itu. Tetapi, banyak tangan pengasuh di panti menghalangiku.

"Jangan, Akihiko! Sudah tidak ada jalan masuk lagi, kau akan terbakar disana!"

"Mi—MIKI MASIH ADA DI DALAM SANA!" teriakku histeris.

"Relakan dia...Akihiko!"

"Tidak—MIKI!" tanpa sadar air mataku sudah mengalir deras, aku masih tetap meronta melepaskan diri. Aku ingin kedalam, siapa tahu ia menungguku didalam sana.

_SWOOSH, BRAKK!_

Kayu-kayu penopang panti jatuh berhamburan terbakar api, aku pun terkulai lemas melihat hal tersebut.

Padahal ini hari ulang tahunnya, padahal baru saja aku sebentar bersamanya, kenapa harus ia yang mati bukan aku? Aku tidak sanggup melindunginya sebagai kakak, dia yang tegar ketika orang tua kami meninggal, dia yang selalu tersenyum padaku, dia yang selalu membuatku mengharap esok pasti akan lebih baik.

"MIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriakanku menembus malam pilu tersebut.

* * *

Peristiwa itu sudah delapan tahun berlalu, hari dimana mimpiku kandas begitu saja akibat lahapan api. Semenjak hari itu, aku terobsesi dengan menjadi terkuat, lari jauh dari impianku yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Aku tidak dapat...aku tidak bisa melindungi siapapun. Yang aku bisa hanya menjadi kuat...tanpa aku tahu apa yang ingin kuperbuat.

Aku sudah menjadi seorang yang kosong, tanpa mempunyai mimpi.

Aku berbeda dengan Shinji, ia adalah seorang tegar yang punya resolusi, bukan sepertiku yang hampa dan tidak sensitif. Shinji meninggalkanku menuju jalanan kota yang gelap karena kesalahannya dalam memakai kekuatan—padahal itu bukan salahnya. Yang ada disampingku hanya seorang gadis yang membimbingku untuk memiliki kekuatan bernama Persona bernama Kirijo Mitsuru.

Aku yang sekarang adalah seorang petinju yang mengincar kekuatan semata tanpa melihat hal lain, aku sudah tertinggal oleh orang lain. Miki, andai kau masih hidup, aku takkan begini. Aku masih akan punya mimpi, aku memang sudah melangkah jauh kedepan. Andaikan waktu itu aku bisa menggapaimu, aku takkan diam disini. Aku takkan menjadi seorang buta yang hanya mendambakan kekuatan.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan...?

"Akihiko?"

Sebuah suara lembut membuyarkan lamunanku. Gadis berambut merah terang itu memanggil namaku. Aku tengah berada ditengah restoran kesukaanku dan Shinji, Hagakure Ramen yang terletak di Strip Mall Iwatodai. Hari ini aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan gadis itu, Mitsuru setelah kami berdua menyelesaikan tes masuk perguruan tinggi Tokyo.

"Kenapa? Bukannya tadi ada yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Ah, ohh...iya, sampai mana kita tadi?" aku memutar otak. "Soal Miki, ya... Mitsuru?"

Kuputuskan satu hal.

Memang aku sudah kehilangan mimpi, tapi masih ada sinar mentari esok yang menyambutku untuk memulai mimpi yang baru. Sampai kapanpun aku takkan bisa mengulang waktu untuk menggapai mimpi demi menyelamatkan Miki.

Karena itulah, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melindungi orang lain, itulah impianku.

* * *

**The End.

* * *

**

Yey! Selesai! Kesempetan juga bikin oneshot Akihiko sekali-kali, gimana menurut kalian? Aneh? XD  
Saya penasaran banget sih sama adeknya Aki itu kayak gimana, disini mereka anak kembar :DD  
Any review buat saya~?


End file.
